


New Beginnings

by liru



Series: A Series of Unconnected Stories [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Multiple Universe, Pre-Relationship, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liru/pseuds/liru
Summary: I reach up holding my head as my vision blurs and when I look up I realize that there are only two other people around, in a place I definitely wasn’t in before.“Come one Hen! It’ll be fun!” A definitely male voice babbled in .“Absolutely not! I will not get one of those death boards!” A man with German accent responds in a frustrated tone. My hands shoot to my stomach just as a sharp burning pain spreads across it from my back. I lean against the side of one with a groan of pain, hunching over as I hiss a bit at the same feeling shooting through the inner part of my right arm.“It’s not a… Huh?” The first voice trails off as I feel his eyes on me quickly.“What?” The voice asks annoyed and I look up at them, they’re figures getting more and more blurry by the second.
Relationships: Anti & Robbie & Yan, Google IRL & Google Red & Google Green & Google Yellow, Google IRL/Bingiplier, Liru & Robbie & Yan, Liru/Antisepticeye/Yancy
Series: A Series of Unconnected Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697044
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One: “How did I get here?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this Story was Inspired by a @oh-itskitkat edit. Specifically this one https://oh-itskitkat.tumblr.com/post/612154125154664448/how-did-i-get-here-please-do-not-stealrepost

**JJ's POV**

I hit the ground with a quiet “oof”, my vision still swirling from the sudden onslaught of colors and lights. I lay there for probably around thirty-two seconds, the ringing in my ears beginning to fade being replaced with the loud sounds of people talking, loud horns, and people walking. I slowly bring my hands under me and slowly push myself up and to my knees, my entire body feeling as though it's been pulled apart and put back together again as I take a few deep breaths as I slowly lift my head, wincing at the light until the world around me comes into focus.

Confusion washes over as I take in my surroundings. The people are half dressed while they walk, ignoring their surroundings, staring at small t.vs(?) in their hand or just looking ahead with deadpan faces. The abnormally large buildings tower over everything, looking like they should be crumbling under their own weight. The loud cars zipping past without seemingly a care in the world. I push myself up so I’m standing down. Shaking the dizziness from my head, I notice that the back of my suit is a bit crumpled as if someone grabbed me by the back of my collar and pulled. 

After a few people bump into me I begin to walk with the flow of the crowd, trying not to become overwhelmed with all the sounds, the bright lights and the smells as I try to figure out where in the world I am. After thirty minutes or so of wandering around, still a bit dazed, I notice that the occasional person would stop and stare at part of my face with either shocked or confused looks. 

As I pass in-front of a store out of the corner of my eye that, from my cheek down, looks like a piece of space had been painted onto my face. I wanted to stop and examine it but I am still unsure of where I am. I can’t know if I’m safe or not yet. I go to rub my wrist but almost immediately jerking it away. I quickly walk off to the side looking down at my right wrist and notice that there are splotches of red on my sleeve.

I roll my sleeve up quickly and freeze. There is a hand print shaped bruise with five puncture wounds where the nails ’ _Claws?_ ’ would end. And starting from the bruise, that probably connects up to the one on my face, is the tear in space, which I can now see is part of my skin itself rather than painted on like I first thought. I hesitantly touch the bruise, wincing slightly as I do. It hurts, but not in a bad way. I’m not sure how to explain it but it gives the feeling of relief, like you just got out of a bad situation that you never have to go back to.


	2. Chapter 2

Yancy awakens to the sound of small shoes running energetically down the hallway, standing out from the sound of rain hitting the ground outside the window. He grunts annoyed and rubs his eyes slightly sitting up and looking out to the lit up hallway a bit confused on why the light is on so late at night. The shoes get closer and closer and just as Yancy stands up a blur of pink, black, tan and red runs by before stopping also a second later. He jumps a little when it runs by and goes to approach when a child with unnatural red hair shuffles to in front of the cell looking up at with interest before stopping in front of him.

He looks over the child, girl obviously. She can’t be older than five, tan skin with blood red wavy hair that went down to just above her chin and… Magenta eyes? While also wearing a pink dress with black leggings and sweater and pink sneakers. She tilts her head staring up at him and the only thing the inmate can do is stare back.

“Hello!” She chirps happily with a bright smile on her face that reminds him so much of his kids' smiles that it makes Yancy want to laugh and cry at the same time but instead he chokes out and awkward, “Uhh, hi?”

She laughs and bounces in her spot saying to him, “Your accent is funny!” His mouth twitches slightly, threatening to turn into a smile as she watches her rock back and forth on her heels.

“W-” He clears his throat when his voice catches, “What are youse doin heres kiddo.” 

“‘M explorin.” She smiles again, her oddly colored eyes twinkle with mischief.

“Uh-huh.” He shifts slightly before crouching down to her height but doesn’t move any closer. He doesn’t want to scare the poor kid. “What’s yous’ names kiddo.”

“I’m Yan!” She states proudly puffing out her chest a little. He can’t stop the small smile that spreads across his face watching her. “What's your name mister?”

“Yancy. Nice ta meet ya Yan” She giggles, “Nice to meet ya too!” He smiles softly at the small child, watching as she continues to rock back and forth.

“Hey Yan, can I ask yous a question?”

“Mhm!” She nods, smiling and still rocking.

“Wheres are youse parent’s?” He’s glad to see she lights up at the mention of them, good, he doesn’t know how intimidated they would be by a man who's behind bars but he was prepared to give them a piece of his mind if he had to.

“Mama and Papa are with the bald man with glasses.” She stops rocking before bringing her hands up and making circles around her eyes while looking at him.

“The Warden?” He asks. She nods in confirmation, dropping her hands at her sides and begins rocking again “Robbie’s with them too!”

He raises an eyebrow at that, an uncle perhaps? Officer? “Who’s Robbie.”

“My big brother! He has purple hair.” Well he wasn’t expecting that or the hair thing but he guess it wouldn’t be that weird that the kid’s parents dyed their other kids hair.

“Purple hairs huh?” She nods with another “Mhm!”. It’s quiet for a few seconds as Yancy thinks of something to say before Yan breaks the silence with an odd question,

“Do ya sing?” He’s a little taken aback by the question, wondering where that came from before he slowly nods, “I do’s. Why?” She grins and jumps and claps, squealing a little as she does before Yancy quickly shushes her.

“Hey, hey hey keep it downs, everyone else is asleep alright?” She giggles and stops as she begins to sway,

“It’s okay they can’t hear me!” Yancy just chuckles slightly, assuming that it was just another kid thing not knowing how literal she was being. He moves so he’s sitting and just wraps his arms loosely at the top of his needs as he watches her.

“So why did youse wants to know if I’s could sing?”

“If you sing me a song I’ll tell you!” Oh? A little bargainer in the making he sees.

“Promise?”

“Mhm!” He looks at her, his eyes playfully narrowed while she grins happily and playfully back.

“Well alright, then. Yous gotta song in mind?” She gains a thinking face, which he finds absolutely adorable with how her nose crutches up and pursers her lips as she stares off into space for a few seconds before he can practically see the light bulb above her head go off.

“A Dream is a Wish!” She nearly shouts before Yancy shushes her again which she responds with a grin, seeming unfazed by it.

“Are youse sures?” He asks, a little hesitant to sing that song in particular but she just nods making an “Uh-huh,” sound as she leans against the bar’s, which now that she is, he can see how easy it would be for her to slide in through the bars. It makes him a little uneasy that someone so small was wandering the penitentiary all alone. Maybe he should have a… talk, with her parents. He takes a deep breath and focuses on the wall behind her before he begins to sing.

“ _ **A dream is a wish your heart makes**_

_**When you’re fast asleep.**_ ” 

His voice is low, melodic and soft and Yan loves it, it’s like their Papa’s! They wonder if he can sound like her Mama's too!

“ _ **In dreams you will lose your heartaches**_

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep,**_ ”

Oh that sounds sad, they wonder if he’s missing someone. Oh! Idea! They can ask Mama and Hosty to find them!

“ _ **Have faith in your dreams and someday**_

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through** _

_**No matter how your heart is grieving** _

_**If you keep on believing** _

_**The dream that you wish will come true,**_ ”

Yan watches the man who looks like he’s a thousand miles away, looking as though he’s lost. It reminds them a lot like their parents when Robbie went missing for the week. Their Mama was really angry when she found out grandma took him.

“ _ **A dream is a wish your heart makes**_

_**When you’re feeling small** _

_**Alone in the night you whisper** _

_**Thinking no one can hear you at all,**_ ”

OH! They know what it is! He has his own Yan and Robbie! But then, where are they? Why isn’t he with them instead of being here? Hmmm.

“ _ **You wake with the morning sunlight**_

_**To find fortune that is smiling on you** _

_**Don’t let your heart be filled with sorrow** _

_**For all you know, tomorrow** _

_**The dream that you wish will come true,**_ ”

Yan slips through the bar still watching the inmate that’s nice to them and not in a weird way like others were in the past. They walk a few steps before sitting down criss cross and grabbing their ankles as they do, swaying with the song.

“ _ **A dream is a wish your heart makes**_

_**When you’re fast asleep** _

_**In dreams you will lose your heartaches** _

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep,**_ ”

They begin to hum along quietly, finding his voice relaxing enough to be able to.

“ _ **You wake with the morning sunlight**_

_**To find that fortune that is smiling on you** _

_**Don’t let your heart be filled with sorrow** _

_**For all you know, tomorrow** _

_**The dream that you wish will come true,**_ ”

Looking up at the man, they hope their Mama and Papa will take him in.

“ _ **No how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing** _

_**The dream that you wish will come true** _

_**Come true.**_ ”

As he finishes the last of the lyrics it’s like a flip switches and suddenly he’s focusing on the world again rather than his memories only to see the little girl sitting inside the cell with him. Inside the cell. What the FUCK!

“Uhhh, kid? How dids youse get in here?” He hopes he manages to keep his voice level and calm because right now he’s trying not to freak the fuck out.

“I went through the bars!” She says as if she were proud of it. Well… he guesses she is small enough to slip through the bars then.

“Alright then.” He replies awkwardly, not sure on what to do in this position. Yan, not noticing the awkwardness, smiles up at him, “Thank you for singing for me, you sounded like my Papa!”

Well he wasn’t expecting that, but he’ll take it. “Well… thanks youse I hope.”

She gives him a toothy grin beginning to rock in place, “I like it when Papa sings.” Well that’s good.

Just then the sound of people walking down the hallway grabs his attention and the little girl seems to vibrate with excitement before jumping up. The quickness of the action startled him, nearly making fall over before she turns to the bars and slips through them.

_‘Guess that must be her parents.’_ He thinks as she runs down the direction of the quiet voices while he stands.

“Mama! Papa!” He hears her shout and the sound of a woman greeting the child. He hears them talking but he doesn’t listen, intending to just go back to sleep if he can. Just as he sits on his bed the little girl runs and stops in front of his cell and points at him and being’s excitedly speaking in a language he doesn’t understand,

“Eem! Eem mak di unce sec fato ni!” A woman is the first thing to come into view and holy shit if she’s not the prettiest person he’s ever seen then he doesn’t know what could be. She has the same tan skin of the child and soft roundish almond eyes that are the deep blue of the night sky, slightly squinted from her smile and a small dimple at the corner of her mouth from it.

“Now Yan,” Yancy’s heart flutters at the sound of her voice, soft, smooth and kind, “It’s rude to point at people like that.”

Yan smiles sheepishly up at the woman grabbing the sides of her dress and bouncing in place a little as she laughs before turning to him, “Sorry mister!”

The woman smiles down at her daughter before turning her attention to the inmate sitting on the bed. 

“Now then you shouldn’t go bothering the prisoners,” Comes the warden’s voice almost startling Yancy, “They need to be sleeping.” He says as he steps into view giving Yancy a look. Yancy feels his face heat up from embarrassment, it’s not like he was expecting to wake up to a little kid running down the hall and then singing for said child. 

He suddenly hears a new voice with an Irish accent mutter something as another man comes into view, just as pretty as the woman with dark forest green hair on top and a darker shade of brown on the side’s that seemed to be shaved, pale skin that honestly reminds him of a star and beautiful multicolored eyes, one a bright almost glowing green and the other a beautiful blue that reminds him of that Lapis Lazuli ring that he had stolen from his mom when he was younger. He’s shorter than the woman maybe by 3 or so inches but it’s noticeable enough to be kinda adorable if you ask him.

He notices that the new man is holding a pale child with purple hair, watching him with… purple eyes? That's odd. That must be Robbie then which most likely means the gorgeous man with green hair is his and Yan’s father which mostly likely mean that he’s married to the gorgeous woman and looking at their hands he can see them both wearing wedding rings. The man with a gold and ruby snake wrapped around his finger and the woman with a green and black ring on the hand resting on a diamond(?) top cane.

The woman turns to Yancy and smiles, “Hello there, thank you for entertaining my child.”

“Uh, no problem?” It sounds more like a question and his heart jumps to his throat at the adorable little laugh that leaves the man. The warden behind her looks exasperated,

“Now miss-”

“What's your name?” The woman interrupts, ignoring the warden's rather annoyed look and watching Yancy.

“Yancy,” He says almost hesitantly, but the way the woman’s eyes light up makes his cheeks heat up as he stands up and steps towards the bars.

“Picani?” She asks and his stomach flips from fear this time, how does she know his name?

“Yes,” The answer is much more hesitant and quiet. 

“Oh good,” Her face is very similar to the way Yan’s lights up, “You’re who we’re here for!” Yancy freezes, suddenly confused. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the green haired man's face flicker to confusion that disappears as quickly as it appears, replaced with a small smile. The warden however, begins to sputter out protests.

“Now you can’t just come here and-”

“Anti, Angel,” She says cutting the warden off whose face turns the color of a ripe tomato while she faces the green haired man who is apparently named Anti, “could you take the kids and you and the warden bring up the paperwork needed?”

Anti nods a little, the small smile never leaving his face while she reaches into her pockets and produces to plushes, handing a small purple zombie lama to Yan and a black an yellow cartoon character in a dress and horns to the little boy, Robbie if he remembers correctly. Yan takes it eagerly and giggles hugging it to her chest while the boy who is chewing on something purple that hangs around his neck by the way, takes it and hugs it to his chest still leaning against his father.

“Now listen here-” The warden cuts himself off when she turns to him, going from red to ghostly white and terrified. Yancy almost doesn’t want to know the look she gave him with how he looks.

“F-Follow me, I’ll bring up the paperwork right away.” He quickly walks off with Anti following him after giving a glance towards the woman then to Yancy making his heart jump into his stomach flip. Yan looks up at her mom with a questioning look and she smiles down at her, the two of them seeming to have a silent conversation before the little girl smiles and giggles holding the stuffed animal to her chest and running off after the warden and her father.

Turning to Yancy the woman smiles before speaking warmly, “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Picani your kids talk a lot about you.”

Yancy tenses and can feel fear and… hope(?) boiling up. “What are youse talkin about?” His voice comes out harsher than he intended but the woman does nothing but smile softer.

“Your kids, I see them almost everyday and they always talk about you,” She then frowns, “They haven’t been under the best care until recently.”

Yancy feels a boiling rage overcome that he had to refrain from punching something. The only reason he’s in this fucking place to begin with was because his kids were getting hurt! The woman watches him, leaning black a little while looking rather surprised but it quickly turns into a sharp smile which only increases his rage until what she says next causing it to be replaced with confusion,

“Well, I’ve never seen someone turn red and that hot that fast before.” She tilts her head to the side a little as she eyes up and down, “But that's beside the point, as I said they were under less than pleasant care until recently where my husband and I adopted them.”

Any rage dies with his confusion as the feeling of despair takes over him and he quickly blinks back tears, refusing to cry in front of this woman. The woman frowns now and mutters “Blue…” under her breath. 

“What do you want.” He hates how defeated he sounds while he leans against the bars on the bed. He’s looking at the floor, not wanting to look at the woman anymore.

She tilts her head watching the man with a frown. “I’m here to take you with me to your children.” His head snaps up at her suddenly confused again and feeling something akin to hope before it quickly dies again.

“This isn’t funny youse knows?” He wants to be angry, he really does he just feels nothing but despair after hearing what happened, “Even ifs youse were really here to do’s that, youse think they’d let me out? Do youse have any idea what put me in here?” 

The woman narrows her eyes as he pushes off the bed frame and approaches the bars in front of her. “Even ifs youse were here for what youse say, they wont let me out. Can you guess what I’s did? I deserve to be ins here.”

She smirks her head tilting only a little this time as she looks at him and annoyance and frustration begin to boil in his chest. “Of course I know.” She puts her hand through the bars, palm face up as she looks at him expectantly while the inmate back up a little, looking from her hand to her face, confusion clearly written all over his face before he reluctantly sets his hand on hers. She grabs his hand in a tight but painless vice as Yancy freezes, watching as veins of space fly up his arms from underneath her finger and dancing purple and red flowers move up her hand and under her sleeve.

“I used to live next door to you and your parents,” His heart drops before her grip becomes gentle, gently pulling him back towards her. And with a soft glow and a feeling of a lover's hug, her mark settles from part of his back up to right below his right eye. And from beneath her coat and shirt he can see a red glow bloom on the opposite side of her heart before disappearing.

“I heard everything as it happened,” He desperately digs through his memories, trying to remember anything about a blonde girl that lived next door when a faint memory of a girl, probably around 10 when he was around 13, pops into his head. She had her back turned to him and she was talking to and green and black blurry blob(?) of something that vaguely resembled a person. He barely remembers the blob talking, remembering that it had a distinctly Irish accent talking to her.

The woman tucks her cane under her arm with her free hand before pulling his hand through the bars towards her. Flipping his hand so his palm is facing upwards, she grabs his wrist softly, rubbing her thumb in small circles on it and taking three fingers and gently dragging them across his palm to his own finger tips in a way that's strangely intimate and so gentle that Yancy wants to cry, although from what he is unsure of. The touch almost burns at the unfamiliar feeling of being touched after so long of not being. “They deserved what happened to them.” 

Her voice is quieter, but far from shy or meek, if anything she holds a protective tone as she watches their hand while he continues to try and rack his brain for her name. He knows he’s heard it before, he’s had to have to if he lived next to her for so long.

“And besides,” She turns his hand over again, holding it with both hands before bringing it up to her mouth and kissing no softer than a butterfly's wings as she looks him in the eyes. Oh, that's what the feeling is, she cares about. Even though they haven’t seen each other in almost 5 years, even then they barely knew each other. She cares. She gently sets his hand down before letting go and Yancy yearns for her to hold it again and to never let go.

“I’d be a hypocrite if I let you rot in here for killing them.” Her smile gains a mischievous feel to it before it goes back to be soft of the look of shock and horror on his face. “No need to look shocked honey, they deserve what happened to them. After all they are, or were actually, no better than your’s was.”

He feels a little sick at the thought of the sweet and shy little girl that used to live next to him being abused the same way he was. A sick part of him wondering what finally pushed her over the edge and wondered how she got away with it. The admission manages to shock his brain for a second, bringing up an old memory from almost ten years ago before whispering out in disbelief that the regal woman in front of him was the shy little girl that would always talk to animals or that blob. “Liru…”

She smiles widely and nods, “I’m glad you remembered, it’s nice to finally see you again now we’re no longer separated by thorn bushes and a fence.” Her tone is playful as she watches him and Yancy suddenly feels very bare in front of her as the reality of who she is, one of his soulmates. How many does he fucking have.

“I can’t imagine how confusing this must be so I’ll leave you alone for now,” Yancy’s anxiety spikes as his hand shots through the bars grabbing her wrist in what he hopes isn’t a bruising grip. She appears surprised for a few seconds before she relaxes and smiles. She grabs his hand again with her free one, the burning sensation that brings a sense of fulfillment and joy, unhooking it from her wrist and bringing it up to her mouth and kissing the knuckles softly.

“It’s alright honey,” She looks at him lowering their hands while reaching one through the bars and cupping the cheek with the soulmark. Her soulmark, Yancy doesn’t think he would ever get used to the feeling if the way his skin heats up to her touch. “We’ll be back tomorrow, and then we can go home and you can finally see your kids again. Alright?”

He swallows nervously, at a loss for words before nodding quickly. She smiles before pulling her hands away leaving Yancy yearning for more.

“We’ll be back, I promise. But for now,” She looks him in the eyes as she puts her cane back on the floor, a loose grip on the stop, eyes changing from blue to space, “You should get some sleep.”

And the next thing Yancy knows, he’s dreaming of a better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> “Eem! Eem mak di unce sec fato ni!” = Him! He’s the one who sang for me!


	3. Chapter One: "How did I get here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don;t forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think!

**(Word Count: 2157)**

JJ hits the ground with a quiet “oof”, his vision still swirling from the sudden onslaught of colors and lights. He lays there for probably around thirty-two seconds, the ringing in his ears beginning to fade being replaced with the loud sounds of people talking, loud horns, and people walking. He slowly brings his hands under him and slowly pushes himself up and to his knees, his entire body feeling as though it's been pulled apart and put back together again as he takes a few deep breaths as he slowly lifts his head, wincing at the light until the world around him comes into focus.

Confusion washes over him as he takes in his surroundings. The people are half dressed while they walk, ignoring their surroundings, staring at small t.vs(?) in their hands or just looking ahead with deadpan faces. The abnormally large buildings tower over everything, looking like they should be crumbling under their own weight. The loud cars zipping past without seemingly a care in the world. He pushes himself up so he’s standing down. Shaking the dizziness from his head, he notices that the back of his suit is a bit crumpled as if someone grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled. 

After a few people bump into him he begins to walk with the flow of the crowd, trying not to become overwhelmed with all the sounds, the bright lights and the smells as he tries to figure out where in the world he is. After thirty minutes or so of wandering around, still a bit dazed, he notices that the occasional person would stop and stare at part of his face with either shocked or confused looks. 

As he passes in-front of a store out of the corner of his eyes that, from his cheek down, looks like a piece of space had been painted onto his face. He wants to stop and examine it but he’s still unsure of where he is. He can’t know if he’s safe or not yet. He goes to rub his wrist but almost immediately jerks his hand away. He quickly walks off to the side looking down at his right wrist and notices that there are splotches of red on his sleeve.

He rolls his sleeve up quickly and freezes. There is a hand print shaped bruise with five puncture wounds where the nails ’ _Claws?_ ’ would end. And starting from the bruise, that probably connects up to the one on his face, is the tear in space, which he can now see is part of his skin itself rather than painted on like he first thought. He hesitantly touches the bruise, wincing slightly as he does. It hurts, but not in a bad way. He’s not sure how to explain it but it gives the feeling of relief, like you just got out of a bad situation that you never have to go back to.

‘ _But how did I get it?_ ’ He swallows a bit nervously, looking around as if his surroundings might have the answer. He looks back down at it bringing his wrist closer examining the puncture wounds. They don’t seem to be bleeding anymore, but they still hurt. Thankfully not that deep, so he doesn't need to worry about Dark having to use stitches.

He freezes suddenly, his mind flashing to the events before he… appeared here. His breathing begins to quicken as he remembers the creatures hiding as people breaking into their home. 

_Dark was holding Wilford and him back, Wil by the back of his shirt and JJ by the back of the collar. He reaches back with his good hand a little bit as he remembers. It was hard to tell what Dark was saying through his rage towards the intruders but he vaguely remembers him telling the two of them to stand down._

_That's when the fighting started. The creatures attacked them first, one of them lunging for Dark, Wilford shooting it in it’s head midair, thankfully killing it instantly. But then the rest of them attacked, Dark yanked the two of them behind him immediately, letting his aura lash out at the creatures, freezing a good part of them. Of course not all of them, some went for Wilford and JJ, although they weren’t defenseless. He had managed to stab a few in the head and chest while Wil just shot them._

_But then more of them showed up, they were the people in the town, their minds completely consumed and twisted grins on their faces. The absolute shock rippling from both Dark and Wilford nearly made JJ lose his footing. And just as the creatures began to lunge, something grabbed the three of them._

He suddenly snaps out of the memory at the sound of a voice before he realizes he’s been walking.

‘ _When did I even start walking again?_ ’ His sleeve has been rolled back down and his hands are at his sides as he stops walking, his head suddenly beginning to throb painfully at the sound of the voice. He reaches up holding his head as his vision blurs and when he looks up he realizes that there are only two other people around in a place he definitely wasn’t in before.

“Come one Hen! It’ll be fun!” A definitely male voice babbled in .

“Absolutely not! I will not get one of those death boards!” A man with German accent responds in a frustrated tone. His hands shoot to my stomach just as a sharp burning pain spreads across it from his back. He leans against the side of a building with a groan of pain, hunching over as he hisses a bit at the same feeling shooting through the inner part of his right arm.

“It’s not a… Huh?” The first voice trails off as he feels the first man’s eyes on him quickly.

“What?” The second voice asks, annoyed. JJ looks up at them, they’re figures getting more and more blurry by the second. The one with the German accent looks at the one with the one who had stopped walking. The one with his eyes on JJ that seems to make the pain around his upper waist burn like a red hot iron now. The German one stops, looking at the other.

“Chase?” The German man, asked in a confused and almost worried voice,

“What's…” His voice trails off as his head turns towards Jameson, at least he thinks he does. Everything is getting blurrier, black beginning to seep into my vision, his ears beginning to ring when the pain on his inner arm increases, feeling as though someone wrapped his arm in flaming thorns.

“Mein Gott…” He hears the German man whisper just as he begins to lean forward.

“Hey, dude, you okay?” The former happy, now concerned voice asks just as he falls forwards.

“Shit!” The man yells as he drops whatever he was holding, something mostly likely made of wood, and runs towards Jameson.

“Chase wait!” Is the last thing I hear as everything goes black.

ᕕ(´• ᴥ •`)ᕗ On the other side of the country ᕕ(´• ᴥ •`)ᕗ

There’s whispering in Dark’s ear, or well not his ear but he can over hear someone whispering to someone else whose right next to him. It’s a female voice he thinks, elderly and there’s something to it that he can’t figure out. It’s whispering words of reassurance to someone. 

“It’s okay little one,” The voice whispers, “You did so well Starlight.” He doesn’t know who the voice is talking to but he feels as if he knows them, but he doesn’t know why. “They’re safe now.”

“Safe?”

“Yes Starlight, all of them are safe now. You saved them my dear.” The voice pauses for a second and he forces his heavy body to move, hope to see the source of the voices, “And look dear,” Two figures suddenly appear in his line of sight, one a tall black shiny mass, over twice of the second figure as it barely resembles anything human as it hunches over the smaller person, a woman he assumes, with its hands on the shoulders on her. “They’re already waking up.”

The smaller one that looks human until he realizes the horns protruding from her head and Wings, hands and arms from her back looks towards Dark. And her eyes, her eyes holding the cosmos, a beauty he’s only seen in the void which despite popular belief, is not a black void. The void is what holds all the universes together, a privilege he’s only gotten once, when he was created. The only time void as spoken to him.

“Oh such a shame, my daughter would have liked them. Oh well I think my little Starlight may like you,” the words flash through his head and it suddenly dawns on him, the voice that was speaking was the void. The Void is hunched over a woman whose soul protects around her like a star, starlight this woman is Void’s daughter. He wants to panic, he really does but the horned woman’s soul seems to soothe him and he doesn’t know why. He doesn’t want anything to do with this. 

The woman’s eye’s flash with recognition and as they do Dark begins to feel burning starting from the middle of his back that wraps around to his chest all the way to below his right eye. He hisses quickly, trying to move away but his entire body feels like lead. And suddenly, like a candle being blown out in a storm, he wakes up. But, not at home… where is he?

He pushes himself finding small comfort in the fact that he can move but the second he puts anyway on his right hand he nearly buckles at the pain that shoots through his shoulder. His aura lashes out but only for a second, knocking somethings down one of makes a loud crashing sound startling Wilford awake.

Dark pushes himself to his feet and Wilford groans sitting up slurring something incomprehensible under his breath as he rubs the back of his neck. Looking around Dark can feel a spark of nervousness at the completely unfamiliar surroundings. Where the hell are they? Did they travel to another universe or something?

“What happened last night.” Wilford says through a yawn as he stands, hand still on the back of his neck and Dark has to do a double take seeing the mark that looks like a rip in space on his face in the position his own felt like. Add that to the list of things he needs to deal with now. Dark hesitates as he tries to remember before the memories of what was just happening flood back and by the look on Wilford’s face he remembers too before he frantically begins to look around the room they are in, most likely a living room.

“Where’s Jameson.” Comes Wilford’s panicked voice and both Celine and Damien stir within him, Damien with worry for the missing Soulmate while Celine seems to hiss with anger at the thought that someone could have taken him. Fuck he really doesn’t want to deal with this right now.

“I’m sure he’s fine Wilford, it’s Jameson after all. Right now we should figure out we are.” His words seem to sooth the Pink mustache man and the twins although Wilford still seemed tense. Suddenly the light in the room switches on and they both whirl around towards the sound of the switch and stop in their tracks at the sight of a man who looks almost identical to the way Damien looked. Wilfords breath hitches and Dark is once again confused, eyeing the familiar man who's wearing nothing but grey pants and a black shirt with a bat in his hand who looks as confused as Dark feels.

“Hello,” Dark keeps his voice neutral if not polite but makes sure it echo’s, he doesn’t have the time to deal with this right now, he already has to do so much and a frightened human with a bat is not going to be one of them. “I’m afraid we are… lost. Could you tell us where we are?” He musters up as much Damien as he can but the polite words still feel odd on his tongue.

Mark’s eyes flicker between Dark and Wilford in utter confusion, wondering if he even woke up or not. He hopes so because if Wilford Fucking Warfstache is 6”6 he’s doomed. Looking back to ‘Dark’ whose attitude is really throwing him off right now is watching with cold eyes and had seemed to move ever so slightly in front of Wilford, the ringing very present in his ears and the aura seeing attempting to lash out makes him want to step back. Mark looks between the two of them before finally whispering, “What the fuck.”

Dark can’t help but agree. What the fuck.


End file.
